Miles Spectre
Miles Spectre is the primary protagonist of the PEH trilogy. He is initially dragged into the machinations of the Nexus multiple times against his will. However, Miles later accepts these responsibilities as a savior and protector, eventually embracing them to the point of obsession. Fictional History Miles was born to Mr. and Mrs. Spectre and raised in New York City. There he attended school and met Julie Lien and Nate Valdez. After college, he and his dorm mate Elias Locke moved into an apartment together on the lower east side. It was here that Miles had his first experience with the Nexus. On his way to the laundromat, Miles met a girl named Sally Rouge, and proceeded to help her handle a large package she had received in the mail. His attempt was halted by Julian Dimitri, an old high school bully, who knocked Miles aside and carried the box off for Sally. Returning home dismayed, Miles turned on his video game system, and proceeded to be inexplicably pulled into the game. Elias, not witnessing the disappearance, proceeded to play the game, none the wiser. While in the game, Miles took on the personas of Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Link and found himself repeatedly saving the damsel (Peach, Amy Rose, & Zelda) from the evil villain (Bowser, Robotnik, & Ganondorf). These damsel and villain characters appeared to be Sally and Julian, and each time Miles saved Sally from the bully, they would be whisked off to another game world and the process would start all over. In each world, Miles was helped along by his old friend Julie, in the varying forms of Toady, Tikal, and the Great Fairy. While in the world of Mobius, Miles also faced off against a dark doppleganger calling himself Shadow. According to Tikal, this was the personification of Miles' own fears and insecurities. Upon the defeat of Shadow, and three successive defeats of Julian, Miles escaped the game and set out to find the real Sally. After rescuing Sally from Julian in the real world (with the help of Julie) the two went out on their first date. Miles was left in the dark as to why this whole experience had happened. Sally, Julian, and Julie seemed not to recall the events, and fearing it was all a figment of his imagination, Miles never spoke a word of it to any of them. Regardless of it's perceived reality, the experience had given Miles a newfound courage and he was finally able to stand-up for himself. Unfortunately, Sally had only been visiting Julie and after she returned back home to South Carolina, Miles promised himself to face the world and not hide away like he once did. While bar tending at AJ's Bar and Grill, Miles found himself saving his old classmate Nate Valdez from a drunk named Drago. Seeing his old self in Nate, Miles invited him over the following day. On this day, Nate arrived with a mysterious disc in his pocket. Upon inserting this disc, Miles, Nate, and Elias all found themselves back in the game world, only this time the mysteries would finally be revealed. The trio had been selected by Fiona Braddock via a program called "The Nexus," to do battle against the viruses that game designer Phillip Yates had unleashed into the game worlds of his rival game maker Eddia Naka. It was a runaway glitch in this same viral program that had caused Miles' first gaming experience. This time taking on the sole persona of Sonic the Hedghog, Miles teamed with Eli, Nate, Julie, and Fiona and set off to rescue the gaming world from the Nexus Void and it's facilitators: Master Chief, Dante, and Kratos (all characters designed by Phil). After rescuing Dr. Light and joining Eddie Naka's other game creations, Miles was able to activate the Nexus Void in one of Yates' games, turning his own virus against him and destroying Phillip's gaming empire from within. Upon exiting the game world, Miles witnessed Phillip's arrest and eventual admittance to a mental hospital. He also fell in love with Fiona Braddock and moved out of his apartment with Elias, to live with her. But Miles' adventures had given him a thirst for heroics. It soon became an obsession that would dominate his life . . . Production Notes Miles Spectre is played by Mark Tyler. Miles' surname was not revealed until the third film of the trilogy. Miles is 1 of only 5 characters to appear in all 3 films of the series. Miles is 1 of only 4 characters to take on the attributes of multiple games. Miles is 1 of only 3 characters to have a dark alter ego personified by a villainous game. Miles' full name is derived from two characters hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :MILES is the birth name of Tails Prower (from the games and the comics) :SPECTRE is the name of one of the ancestors of Knuckles, and a former Guardian of Angel Island. Category:Main Characters